Back to the Abyss
by Jenavira
Summary: Technomages discuss the situation Earth is left in after the Shadow War.


Back to the Abyss  


  
  
**Author's Notes:** This started out as a sillyspec, but took a decidedly darker turn about a quarter of the way through, so I fixed it. It's set sometime between "Into the Fire" and the beginning of Crusade, and takes liberties with some things we know nothing about. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I stake no claim to any of the characters, situations, etc. presented in this story. Except, perhaps, for Osric and Dallben...keep an eye out for them...  
  


* * *

  
  


The Circle was dark and empty when Dallben entered through one of the Gates. The Council had been called, but Osric's message had not given any explanation as to the reason. Dallben wandered slowly around the border of the Circle, testing the wardings casually as he waited for the others to arrive. The wards were strong, as usual, and he should not have expected otherwise, but something in Osric's message had set him to wondering. 

Dallben turned as he felt a Gate open, and saw Osric arriving in the traditional flash of light. The elder Technomage looked at Dallben and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You're early." 

Dallben gave a tolerant smile. "Just anxious. Your message seemed urgent." It wasn't quite phrased as a question, so Osric's silence was not unacceptable. Dallben decided to change the subject. "Where are the others?" 

"Coming," Osric answered, and there was a massive flash of eleven Gates opening to reveal the rest of the Council. Dallben smirked slightly as he moved toward his seat with the others. 

They had been seated for barely a moment when Connor demanded, "What is the nature of this meeting, Osric? Custom dictates that you should at least warn us of that much before you drag us all here." He scowled angrily at the Council's unofficial leader. 

Osric merely frowned at the other man. "Custom is hardly kept anymore, Connor. And it matters little here and now." 

"Then why the urgency?" 

Dallben studied his mentor earnestly, hoping for an answer, but Osric shook his head. "You will see in a moment." As the Mage sat down, a link opened up in the center of the Circle. Studying it carefully, Dallben was shocked to see that the frequency was set to the Gold Channel in Earthdome, the seat of Earth's government. 

The face of a nervous, anxious little man appeared in the link. He inclined his head in a sort of bow, then licked his lips. "Master Mage," he said tremulously, "and the others of the Circle." His eyes flickered around nervously as though trying to catch a glimpse of the other Technomages, although Dallben knew that, from his side of the connection, the little man could only see Osric. "I am…here…to ask of you a favor." He licked his lips again and hesitated, but continued hastily when Osric twitched an eyebrow at him. "In the past five years, EarthGov has been making experimental moves in the direction of organic technology. We have had help with this in the past, but since our contact is…no longer available, and we had heard of the Technomages' expertise in this area, we had hoped that you might be able to help us." He looked relieved to have finished speaking and waited anxiously for an answer. 

Osric glanced around the Circle, gauging reactions. No one showed any. He turned his gaze back to the link and asked, "This former contact of yours…why is he no longer available? What was his name?" 

The little man looked relieved to be presented with an easy question. "Morden. No other name." 

Dallben frowned, trying to remember if he had heard of a Morden before, but could not recall. Osric, however, nodded thoughtfully. "We shall consider this carefully," he said finally, "before we make our decision." 

The little man did not look pleased; it was obvious to Dallben that he was trying frantically to decide what to tell his superiors. "How will we know of your decision?" 

"You will know," Osric said, and sketched the rune that cancelled the link. He looked carefully around at his comrades, who showed no more reaction now than they had a few moments earlier. "Well?" he asked. 

"Morden was the agent of the Shadows," one woman said bluntly, and Dallben blinked in surprise. If EarthGov had been proud and arrogant enough to enlist the aid of the Shadows even five years ago… 

"Yes," Osric replied calmly. "Well?" 

She looked back at him, her face carefully expressionless for a moment, then sighed. "We really have nothing to lose by it. And information on their capabilities would be invaluable." 

Connor nodded reluctantly in agreement. "We could not risk their technology reaching the level of the Dark Ones." 

"It is agreed then?" Osric said when no one objected. The rest of the Council nodded in agreement, one by one. Dallben was one of the last to do so: some part of this agreement was still unsettling to him. 

"Alwyn has the knowledge and talents needed for such an assignment," Osric offered, and the others again nodded an affirmative. Osric leaned back slightly, a thoroughly pleased look on his face. "Then nothing more needs to be discussed. The Circle is opened," he finished in the formal ending to Council meetings. Almost instantly, the Technomages opened their Gates to return to whatever it was that Osric had pulled them away from. Dallben remained, staring across the circle to his mentor. Osric looked back at him inquisitively. "And what do you think of all this, Dallben?" he asked. 

The younger man shook his head as though he were trying to shake his thoughts back into place. "I do not think we can trust these people." 

Osric chuckled gruffly. "Of course we can't. But Raegan was right; we have nothing to lose and much to gain." Osric looked off into the distance, his gaze unfocussing a bit. "And we must be certain that they have not yet guessed the truth about us." 

Dallben looked back at him, confused. "But if they have already come to us for help, must we not assume that they know already?" 

Osric shook his head. "You assume too much about these people, Dallben. They know that we are strong, and powerful, and mysterious, but little else." He patted his student on the back lightly. "You will learn. And speaking of such things, I must return to my books, and you must get back to your studies. I will see you again, on the Long Road." He opened a Gate and was gone. 

Dallben stood in the Circle a few moments longer before opening his own Gate, leaving the circle as dark and empty as when he came.   
  



End file.
